deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: The VR Experience
Death Note: The VR Experience is a virtual-reality video created by CBS Digital in collaboration with Netflix for Netflix's 2017 film ''Death Note''.Netflix Movie Death Note VR experience Let’s you Play God, CBS Digital, September 7, 2017. The experience had its public premiere at AsiaPOP 2017 (Comicon) on August 25th in Manila. Netflix released a 360° video for it on YouTube on September 28, 2017. Ryuk is voiced by his film voice actor Willem Dafoe. The video was uploaded to Netflix YouTube accounts for different regions and languages, and some of the videos have subtitles. The experience The viewer begins in a dark bedroom with Ryuk who gives the viewer a choice: to rip out a page with the name Niel Wray written in it, or to let him be hit by a truck and killed. Niel's death is viewed on a computer screen on the viewer's desk. The viewer is then out on a street where they witness a car accident, and then they are struck by another car and die. Against a black screen, Ryuk taunts the viewer about their death and takes the Death Note. Description from the Press Release:Experience Death Note in VR!, Dread Central, September 28, 2017. :Featuring the voice of Willem Dafoe, this immersive VR experience thrusts you into the thrilling world of Netflix Films' Death Note. Once inside, you’ll have your own personal encounter with the terrifying Ryuk as you wield the Death Note and its power first-hand. Shall we begin? Description from CBS Digital: :The user assumes the role of high school student Light Turner, who discovers a mysterious notebook that is used to mete out death by the death god Ryuk, played by Willem Defoe. The experience begins in Light’s bedroom, at night, as a thunderstorm brews outside. Creepy sounds are heard as Ryuk appears in different places within the room, eventually luring the user to pick up the Death Note and engage the powers of Ryuk. A moral choice is presented, to either LIVE or DIE, letting the user play God, deciding the fate of another. For the user's penance, the tension quickly ratchets up as the experience delivers an unforgettable – and quite unexpected – climax. Videos VR Experience Image gallery VR Experience full bedroom.jpg|Light's full bedroom, lit by lightning VR Experience Ryuk and the Death Note.jpg|Ryuk and the Death Note in the bedroom VR Experience Ryuk at the end.jpg|Ryuk at the end VR Experience Niel Wray's name written.jpg|Niel Wray's name written in the Death Note VR Experience Niel Wray just before being hit.jpg|Niel Wray just before being hit VR Experience after Niel Wray is hit.jpg|Just after Wray is hit VR Experience Brode's name on the video.jpg|Live video of Niel Wray's crime scene (note that "Brode" is shown on the video) Trivia * The video reuses footage from the film that was originally for James Brode's death. See also * Death Note VR Escape Game, a VR game with Misa and Rem. External links The video was uploaded multiple times to different official Netflix accounts, some with subtitles: * Netflix * Netflix UK * Netflix América Latina * Netflix Brasil * Netflix France * Netflix España * Netflix Italia * Netflix Asia * Netflix Portugal * Netflix Middle East & North Africa * Facebook post References Category:Video Games